The Bitter
by Imae
Summary: I won't be cast aside because of your arrogance. Being human is not my fault. And yet, my love will always belong to you, the cold demon that my heart desires.


I do not own Inuyasha or things of that nature.

* * *

**The Bitter**

* * *

"So-its come to this, Sesshomaru?"

A now adult Rin, stood her ground, sword unsheathed and ready to strike.

Both legs apart, slightly bent at her knees, and ready to fight.

"I should have known one way or another you'd come back for me."

The wind blew her long black hair to cover the right side of her face.

"Of course you should have known."

His stance was the same as always. Back straight, head high.

She should have known.

He should have known.

"This is what you wanted, remember?"

A slight layer of sweat collected on her top lip.

"I remember what was said. This Sesshomaru has not forgotten."

So much pain.

So much hate.

So much love.

He was the one who threw her out.

He was the one who ordered her to never return.

She was the one. . . who dared to love him.

"I won't forgive you Sesshomaru."

Unshed tears gathered at her eyes.

"This is idiotic Rin, sheath your sword."

"No."

She would not allow him to intimidate her.

She would not allow him to take her emotions so lightly.

He would not allow those humans to . . . have her.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Nor will I."

His eyes narrowed.

His jaw tensed.

Her lips curled into a smirk.

"Whats the matter Sesshomaru? Didn't plan on me fighting back?"

He scoffed.

"You may win, but I will put up a fight. After all it was YOU who taught me to never back down."

Her grip on her sword tighten.

Her heart began to pulsate faster.

His eyes roamed over her perfect form.

"You want me to battle you, even though you know I'll win? Why?"

"Pride. Thats something you should know a lot about Sesshomaru."

If, IF, he ever did such a thing, he would have chuckled at her comment.

She was really getting him . . . aroused

Her sarcasm.

Her way of thinking.

And yes, her pride.

She was all, and he felt almost stupid for telling her to leave.

"If I fight you Rin, and if I win. . . when I win, in demon law, I have every right to rip off your clothes and take your purity."

He could sense her uneasiness.

He could see her insecurity.

He could even smell her. . . arousal.

"How intriguing my dear Rin, that my last statement caused a very pleasant reaction from you."

Her mouth dropped.

Her eyes opened wide.

Well of course, he would smell it.

"You. . . you. . . YOU JERK!!"

In a dead bolt, she sprinted across the land scape and brought her sword down.

He dodged it and moved to her right.

She spun around and swung up.

Again, he dodged it, moving faster than her eyes can see and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Did I not say I would win?"

She was quick to give him a jab with her left elbow, forcing him to release his hold.

Moving as fast as a human could, she removed his sword from its sheath.

Now standing in front of him with both swords in hand, she gave a light chuckle.

"All you had to do Sesshomaru, was apologize."

He placed his hand on his left check, slightly red from her elbow.

"I would have grabbed my things and returned."

He was impressed by her antics.

Sure, if he was really using all his demon capability, she would be on the ground withering beneath him at the moment, but he was having so much fun.

"An apology?"

He allowed a slight smirk to display on his angelic face.

"You want this Sesshomaru to say he's sorry?"

She didn't say anything, but the way she continued to stare at him was all he needed.

"Very well. . . I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry that your not able to defeat this Sesshomaru."

Again he would have chuckled, this time at the sight of her face.

Anger, shock, and more anger.

She moved again to attack, using both his swords.

Even unarmed, she was still no match.

She'd move right, he'd move left.

She'd kick up, he'd duck down.

Circles is what they made.

One unable to make a hit, the other not willing to take one.

Frustrations took its toll and with a loud growl, she threw down both swords and tackled him to the ground.

Bringing her fist down as hard as she could, he simply caught them.

There they both were.

He was flat on his back while she sat on his stomach.

Her hands still trapped in his clawed ones.

Finally the tears fell.

"Why did you send me away that night, why did you make me feel so stupid."

Her tears landed on his armor.

He remained quiet still holding her fisted hands.

She sobbed.

She shook.

He felt sorry.

"I. . . This Sessh-. . . "

It wasn't in his nature.

It wasn't who he was.

But she needed to hear it.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"What?"

He growled.

"Please, just one more time."

Of course she knew he didn't repeat himself, but she had to make sure she heard it right.

With a small sigh, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

More tears fell from her chocolate eyes.

"But its not entirely my fault."

"Excuse me?"

Sad.

Angry,

Sad again.

And now. . .

"Not YOUR fault?"

She fought to release her hands.

She wiggled and pulled her arms.

She had managed to move from his stomach to his pelvis.

And her wiggling was getting a reaction.

She paused.

Looked down at her lap.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

She gave another wiggle and felt it pulse slightly.

"Stop it."

His body was reacting, but his face stayed the same.

"Let me go."

"No."

She wiggled again.

"I said stop it."

"I thought you don't repeat yourself."

Again she wiggled.

He closed his eyes and fought the urge to tear her apart. . . intimately of course.

This time she grinned against its length, seeing that as much as she was doing it to get him to let go, she was rather enjoying it in return.

"You feel pretty good Sesshomaru."

His eyes open wide when he felt her soft breathing on his face.

"And you said, I had no effect on you."

She snaked out her tongue and lightly licked his bottom lip.

"You said to leave and find a mate else where. That you would not succumb to a human."

He opened his mouth in hopes to catch her tongue with his.

But instead she moved to his right ear.

"Whats that Sesshomaru? Are you inviting me to taste your mouth?"

She licked the outline of his ear.

"Wasn't it you who pushed me away when I tried to kiss you."

His vision began to blur.

Her ministrations were hypnotizing.

The feel of her warmth pressed against his clothed member.

The scent of her strong arousal.

The way her tongue felt as it passed over the shell of his outer ear.

She grinned against him again.

This time in a circular motion.

"Who would have thought, you would have caved in. . . in only three days."

Foolish.

Insulting.

Human.

With one swift motion, he had her pinned to the ground.

She gasped as he moved to her face, his lips inches from hers.

"Thats enough. I will not let you make this Sesshomaru feel weak."

He had to teach her.

He would not let her feel as if he was wrong.

"I am able to remove the flesh from you bones. I can break you. I can destroy you-"

"But you won't."

"How can you be so certain?"

She smiled seductively.

"Because you would have done so a long time ago."

She closed the space between them and pressed her lips to his.

He in return pressed back.

It was stupid for him to think that sending her away would fix things.

He would miss her.

He would want to see her.

He would feel disgusted to know she would one day belong to a filthy human.

Of course he came back.

Of course she wasn't really alone.

Of course he watched her sleep in the inn.

He was there when that inn keeper's son touched her arm.

He was there when that boy brought her food to her room and tried to get inside.

He was there when he saw that boy trying to peak at her as she bathed.

Three days.

Three days and already she had been touched and watched by a filthy human.

She was the first to break the contact their lips had.

"Do you really mean it? When you said sorry?"

He nodded.

She was dumb to think he'd leave her there.

She felt almost ashamed.

She knew him well, but even then. . .

He still surprised her from time to time.

"I believe its your turn."

She sighed, go figure, of course he'd want an apology too.

"I"m sorry I said wouldn't return with you."

"And?"

"And for unsheathing my sword. But its your fault that I did that."

"Oh, is it now?"

"Yes, you didn't have to come to my room and DEMAND that I leave with you."

She tried to pull her arms from his hold but he still held them pinned to the ground.

"Come on Sessh, let me go. This is getting silly."

"Thats what I thought when you started to protest like a child when I carried you out."

"Over her shoulder. All you had to do was apologize and I would have _walked_ out with you."

He sighed.

"Oh what now? You really think its my fault?"

"Its not proper for a lady to make the first move. You shouldn't have kissed me."

"Well I would be a hundred years old before you'd even try. I have only one life, I'd like to get things moving before I die."

"Still, you shouldn't have kissed me."

"And you shouldn't be so prude."

There it was again , that attitude.

She was so rebellious.

He supposed puberty was to blame.

"Come on Sesshomaru, tell me why you really made me leave."

He looked deep in to her eyes.

He brought her arms above her head and used one hand to hold them down.

He used the other hand to caress the side of her face.

She closed her eyes and rolled her head into his touch.

"I did it because I was afraid that I would do something to you."

She opened her eyes.

"I was worried that I wouldn't be able to control myself and ravage your body for my own pleasure."

She couldn't think of anything to say.

She wanted to reassure him, but. . .

Perhaps he is right.

Being human, makes her weak.

That was something they'd have to face one day sooner or later.

With his free hand he took hold of her right arm and brought her hand to his mouth.

He kissed her palm and placed her index finger in his mouth.

She gave out a slight moan.

Her core began to tingle.

"You see my Rin, _this_ is your fault."

He guided her hand to the bulge in his pants.

"In the end, its all your fault."

She began to breath heavy.

"Then maybe. . . maybe I should take responsibilities for my actions."

She moved her hand up and down its length.

He closed his eyes and a low growl could be heard in his chest.

"It is dangerous."

"I know."

She smiled at him as he opened his eyes to see her reaction.

This time he was the one who pressed his lips to hers.

Letting go of her other hand he sat up and moved her legs to rest outside his thighs.

She gave a breathy moan as he moved his hands over her body.

"I could lose control."

"I don't think you will."

"Oh? Why are you so trusting."

She smiled again, placing her palm on his check, the check that she had elbowed.

"Because you could have lost control when I hit you."

He untied her obi and opened her kimono.

Her skin was like porcelain.

Smooth and creamy.

He took one her of rosy peaks into his mouth.

She arched her back to let him have more.

His hands roamed to her legs as he continued to pay attention to her breasts.

She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his silky silver hair.

"Oh, Sesshomaru."

She spoke his name in a deep sigh.

From her breast he trailed upward to her neck and kissed her pulse.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Rin."

His voice was deep and very husky.

"I will have you."

He kissed the side of her face and ear.

"I've always been yours."

He claimed her mouth and undid his armor.

He let go her mouth and removed his robes.

She would be his.

The way it's always been.

Even she knew that.

He could see her juices already dripping.

She could see the pre-cum on the tip off his stiff member.

He would be hers.

He took hold of his member and gently ran it up and down her opening.

"AH!"

God she hoped no one would be able to hear her.

He looked up at her, she nodded her approval.

Quickly as possible he slid inside and broke through her virgin barrier.

"GAAHH!"

She fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Ssh Rin."

"God Sesshomaru, it really hurts."

"I know, but it'll only be for a while."

She should have figured it would hurt so much.

He was so big.

She covered her face with her hands and tried to not cry.

"Rin."

She didn't respond.

He had worried about this.

If she became scared to have sex with him, he would be spending a lot of time in cold lakes.

"I'm sorry."

She finally spoke.

"I guess being human is my greatest weakness."

She wiped away the tears that did fall.

He placed his palm on her check.

"No Rin, being human is what makes you so much more precious."

"Oh god, why do you say such a thing."

A few more tears fell from her eyes.

"Because its the truth. You're unlike anything I've ever came across."

He felt her inner walls contract slightly.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru."

A small smile graced his perfect lips.

He slowly pulled out and at the same pace slid back in.

She let out a sigh.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No, it. . . it feels kinda nice. Do it again."

Again he slowly pulled out and slid back in.

"Mmm."

She bit her bottom lip.

He too was enjoying the silky friction of their joined bodies.

Little by little he began to move quicker.

Until he was pumping her with full force.

She was loving every minute of it.

"OH GOD!!"

She'd scream.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

She'd call out.

He in return would grunt and growl.

Grabbing her by the hips he quickly flipped her over so that she was on her knees and hands.

"Rin."

He growled into her ear.

She continued to scream and moan.

He pushed her upper body down onto the soft earth while her behind stayed up in the air.

His pace quickened and when she couldn't keep up with his rhythm, he'd grabbed her by the hips again and pull her to him.

Orgasm after orgasm, she never seem to tire of him.

Both their bodies covered in sweat.

With one final thrust he spilled his seed deep into her.

She screamed loudly.

Calling his name.

And he had hope that, that inn keepers son had heard.

He stayed still for a moment, felling her walls contract.

Once he slid out she fell to her side.

He sat down next to her.

"That was incredible Sesshomaru."

He moved her sweaty bangs from her forehead.

"Its your fault, your bring out of me."

She giggled.

"I guess I do."

He leaned over and kissed her nose.

She sat up and moved to straddled his lap.

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Again."

He grinned.

"Again? My dear Rin, you are insatiable."

"Well. . . its your fault."

* * *

Wow, I totally just wrote this. I'll go back later and fix the problems.

Hope its good enough for some praise.

Imae.

PS

Oh, and I hope the dialog isn't confusing. Its only between two people so if your reading carefully you should be able to follow.


End file.
